Sex Never Seemed So Appealing
by Ausrine
Summary: This takes place after EOTW something happens to Max that pushes him over the edge, and basically, he kidnaps Liz in the middle of the night.


Title: Sex Never Seemed So Appealing  
  
Author: Midnight Magi (aka Bex)  
  
Email: Bex_Bridge@hotmail.com  
  
Category: M/L I'm a pure Dreamer.  
  
Rating: PG 13 to NC-17 (depends on the chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Roswell Tess would have been locked up into a laboratory, extensive and important tests would have been run on her like: How precisely Human and Alien DNA was merged? How big of a threat could these alien powers of her be to the general public? and most important of all, is that hair naturally blond?  
  
Summary: This takes place after EOTW something happens to Max that pushes him over the edge, and basically, he kidnaps Liz in the middle of the night. I don't want to give away to many juicy details, but essentially the story revolves around the fact he takes her to a place that no one can find them and keeps her there.  
Author's Note: (((white static noise)))  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Prologue Re-cap of EOTW  
  
Max sees Kyle in bed with Liz, shattering his dreams of his perfect angel Liz Parker. After wandering aimlessly and bumping into Tess he decides that Liz truly doesn't want to be with him anymore and gives up hope of them ever being together again.  
  
(Queue Future Max's disappearance.)  
  
Liz, in all her pain and woe grips to the only solid thing she can to justify all this happening, which is the fact she's saving the world by doing this, and that Max has got to be with Tess no matter what.  
  
(Queue Audiences puking up.)  
  
So now following this of the fateful night Max is finally able to get to sleep, still not able to banish the sight of Kyle and Liz in bed together, still hoping deep down somewhere that it was all a mistake somehow and that Liz and him will live happily ever after.  
  
But if it isn't a mistake, he is fully prepared to give up on dreams and let her fall from his grasp evermore, until that is, some visitors arrive planning to do something that will change his life forever. whether he wants it to change or not.  
Part 1  
"Are you sure about this?" She whispers in the darkroom they had just crept into.  
  
"YES!" He bites out in one hash word quietly hoping not to wake the sleeping person in the room. Barely audible he continues. "We've already been through this, there's no other choice, the symbioant must live no matter what cost, it is the most important symbioant of all, our world will crumble if it perishes and there are no other suitable hosts that we can find on this planet for to live in."  
  
"But his only a boy, his never received training on how to merge with it." I say looking down at his sleeping form, totally unaware of what's about to happen to him.  
  
"He doesn't need training since his not going to merge with it. The symbioant will just be placed in him for three earth days until a real host from our world arrives for it to be transferred into. He won't even know it's in him, nor will anyone else from his world and he won't suffer any side affects after it's been removed." He replies.  
  
"No side affects after it's gone from him! What about while it's in him? The reason we couldn't use a human was because of their dueled minds, subconscious and conscious, plus their wrong biological chemistry. He might have the right chemistry to sustain a symbioant temporally because of the fact his an Antarian-Human hybrid, but he still has the same dueled mind. The symbioant won't know how to react to a subconscious and we have no idea what the side affects will be of that." I plead having what the people of this planet call a 'gut feeling' that something's going to go wrong.  
  
"We have no other choice! The only alternative is that we let the symbioant die. Let one of the most important beings to our planet's survival, die? Is that what you want." He asks angrily.  
  
"N-no." I whisper.  
  
"Fine then, lets get on with it." He says reaching for the stasis tube out of my arms.  
  
Opening it up a faint green light fills the room, I watch as he softly reaches inside and pulls out the beautiful symbioant. It's transparent flesh pulsing with the glowing light, starts to glow faster as it is brought closer to its soon-to-be host.  
  
I realise his sleeping form on the bed is about to wake up because of the commotion in the room so I quickly go over to the bed resting my hand on his head allowing energy to seep in sending him into a deep sleep for the time being.  
  
"Lets get this over with now." I say turning his body over exposing his back.  
  
The symbioant is brought forth and laid to rest along the upper spine of the body, it looks like what humans would call a small jellyfish. A bright green light is steadily admitted from it then as it unites with its new host by borrowing into the flesh and fusing itself there. The skin closes up around the symbioant's entry point leaving no mark, I watch this beings muscles ripple as he breaths completely uncomprehending what a valuable treasure he holds within him.  
  
"It will only be in him for the maximum of three days, we will be here the whole time watching him from afar incase anything happens. Once the new host arrives from our world it will be transferred into them and this one will be none the wiser of the whole ordeal." He says confidently.  
  
I look back down at the teenagers sleeping form doubtfully.  
  
"I mean, what could possibility go wrong?" I hear my companion say smugly at his genus idea, as he goes to leave the room through the window once more.  
  
Another human phrase enters my mind as I watch him depart.  
  
"Famous last words." I whisper. 


End file.
